Mathematical modeling of the following phenomena was done: Signal detection and analysis of the square wave currents from single channels opening and closing in a membrane, distorted by noise and low-pass filtering. The spread of the fertilization membrane, through release of calcium, over the surface of a spherical marine egg. The release of transmitter at a squid giant synapse through the binding of free Ca++ ions produced by a presynaptic stimulus.